Après la pluie
by Chromiie
Summary: Temari et Deidara vont-ils se réconcilier ?


Naruto et son univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

30 otp challenge jour 24 : making-up afterward

La citation en gras est tirée d' Antigone de Jean Anouilh que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

Après la pluie...

Trois mois, cela faisait trois mois jours pour jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Pour être plus précise cela faisait 92 jours, soit 13 semaines ,2208 heures, 135480 minutes, 7948800 secondes, soit une éternité sans lui. Ils n'avaient jamais traversé une aussi longue période sans se donner des nouvelles. Même lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des amis, et même au début de leur relation ils s'écrivaient souvent. Sa fierté de femme et de kunochi l'empêcherait de le dire à voix haute, mais, elle devait savoir où Deidara était, était-il toujours à Iwa, était-il parti en mission plus loin...Elle avait lu et lu encore la lettre de Tsuchikage ordonnant au shinobi de son village de rentrer immédiatement ,elle connaissait chaque mot par cœur. Il la rendait morte d'inquiétude, et elle le détestait pour cela, elle n'était pas supposée se préoccuper de qui que ce soit. Elle valait mieux que cela, elle était plus forte que toutes ses filles qui se souciaient de leur petit-ami à la moindre petite blessure. Elle avait beau se le répéter, elle pensait déjà au pire, il était peut-être mort depuis des jours et elle n'en savait rien.

Elle était partie quelques jours après lui pour Kumogakure no Sato, et savait que là-bas elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles. Sa mission s'était bien déroulée, capturer un traitre de Suna qui se cachait au pays des nuages, et l'éliminer n'avait pas été simple mais elle avait pu compter sur l'aide des ninjas de Kumo. Une fois son objectif atteint, elle n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait filé au petit matin en direction de son pays. Elle avait dû battre le record du trajet le plus rapide entre les deux pays, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle était vraiment épuisée ou lorsqu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle n'y voyait plus assez pour continuer. Courir lui faisait oublier, elle allait si vite qu'elle avait l'impression de voler, de ne plus toucher terre, de devenir le vent et se débarrasser de ses problèmes. Si elle se mettait à y réfléchir un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait. Bien sûr la dispute n'était pas la cause de son départ précipité, mais si elle ne s'était pas emportée pour rien, elle aurait eu le sentiment qu'il partait l'esprit tranquille, totalement centré sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Elle éprouva un immense soulagement en voyant apparaître sous ses yeux les célèbres dunes de sable de Suna. Elle était de retour chez elle et ce pour quelques jours. Elle n'était pas du genre nostalgique mais le pays du vent était sa maison, la seule place où elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle accéléra à nouveau la cadence et parvint bientôt aux portes du village. Elle fonça en direction de chez elle, vu l'heure, ses frères devaient s'y trouver.

« -Bonsoir, je suis rentrée, annonça-t-elle.

-Déjà de retour, on ne t'attendait pas avant un ou deux jours, affirma Kankuro assis sur le canapé du salon.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas traîné , je repars bientôt pour Konoha et je désirais rester ici le plus possible, expliqua-t-elle à moitié honnête.

-Dis plutôt que tu désirais savoir si nous avions des nouvelles de ton fiancé, la taquina-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils contrariée, était-elle si facile à déchiffrer ? Elle allait devoir revoir son entraînement émotionnel. Son frère dû comprendre ce qu'elle se demandait car il se mit à rire en la voyant dans cet état.

-Temari, je suis ton frère, et tu as beau jouer la kunoichi de pierre je te connais suffisamment pour deviner qu'il te manque, raconta-t-il.

Elle allait lui demander de se mêler de ses affaires, qu'aux dernières nouvelles elle était toujours l'aînée et n'aimait pas qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée frère ou pas. Heureusement pour le garçon ,leur frère choisit cet instant pour les rejoindre.

-Bonsoir grande sœur. Je suis navré mais nous n'avons rien reçu pendant ton absence, s'excusa-t-il déçu de ne pouvoir la rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas grave Gaara, vous n'y êtes pour rien, nous ne sommes même pas censés être au courant, le réconforta-t-elle.

Elle eut presque envie de rire, c'était elle qui ignorait la situation de l'homme qu'elle aimait et c'était elle qui réconfortait ses frères, ce n'était pas banal.

Elle ne vit pas les quelques jours à Suna passer, et dû bientôt reprendre la route pour un autre pays. En effet, elle conduisait les genins à leur examen pour monter en grade et être promu chûnin à Konoha. Le trajet jusqu'au pays du feu fut plus rapide que celui pour Kumo et elle fut contente de voir les portes de Konoha se dresser devant elle et son groupe. Deux ninjas qu'elle reconnut l'attendaient pour contrôler que tout était en règle.

-Bonjour Lee-san, Tenten-san, les salua-t-elle.

-Temari-san, la saluèrent-ils en retour.

-Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?, lui demanda Lee

-Oui merci, mes genin sont impatients de débuter l'examen et espèrent faire la fierté de Suna, leur confia-t-elle.

-Ah l'entrain de la jeunesse, quel beau spectacle, s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est parfait tout est en règle, vous pouvez y aller, Lee, laisses-les passer, ordonna sa coéquipière.

-D'accord Tenten, bon séjour ici ,et bonne chance à vos shinobis. Ah au fait vous êtes la deuxième nation à être arrivée, l'informa-t-il alors qu'elle avançait.

Elle se stoppa dans sa marche, et prit une longue inspiration, elle devait découvrir l'identité de la première.

-Qui est arrivé avant nous ?, lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton professionnel.

-Ce sont les ninjas d' Iwagakure, menés par Deidara-san, la renseigna-t-il.

-Lee ! Cria Tenten

-Pardon je dois y aller, à plus tard, s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Tenez voici les indications concernant notre séjour ici, vous y trouverez un plan du village avec les endroits stratégiques comme l'hôpital, et l'hôtel où nous allons dormir. Je vous laisse quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin 08h00 alors ne soyez pas en retard, leur fit-elle promettre.

-Bien Temari-sama, vous pouvez compter sur nous Temari-sama, lui confirmèrent-ils.

Son estomac qui avait été retourné pendant tout le voyage s'était calmé en apprenant que son shinobi était toujours vivant, elle se mit à sa recherche, elle devait s'expliquer et s'excuser. Elle finit par le retrouver à l'aire d'exercice , s'amusant avec son argile.

-Bonjour, commença-t-elle prudemment.

Il se tourna vers elle de sorte à lui faire face, et la regarda fixement d'un air heureux. Son petit sourire la détendit, elle avait eu si peur qu'il l'accueille avec froideur.

-Bonjour , lui répondit-il .

\- Deidara ….Je ...je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu agissais ainsi . Je pensais que tu croyais que j'étais faible alors que c'était tes sentiments qui s'exprimaient, s'excusa-t-elle.

-J'avais remarqué, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète pour toi, mais jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais faible. Tu es la kunoichi la plus courageuse et douée que je connaisse. Tu es ce que doit être un parfait shinobi , et un modèle pour la nouvelle génération yeah, la complimenta-t-il .

\- Alors vraiment, tu ne m'en veux plus, en plus je t'ai menti, s'il t'arrivait malheur je serais très malheureuse. Je ne voulais pas te le dire par fierté, mais c'est à cause d'elle que j'ai faillit te perdre, poursuivit-elle gênée de s'ouvrir autant.

-Me perdre, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes. Notre dispute n'a rien changé pour moi , je l'ai dit à tes frères avant de quitter Suna, yeah , lui rappela-t-il.

Ce qu'elle entendait lui plaisait de plus en plus, il n'était pas fâché contre elle, il ne lui en voulait pas.

-Ce n'est pas notre premier désaccord et ce n'est certainement pas le dernier, mais **c'est plein de disputes un bonheur** hn ?, lui sourit-il.

Son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine, il désirait toujours l'épouser, là , elle aurait pu crier de joie si elle ne s'était pas retenue. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir tout le monde débarquer.

-Ah au fait mademoiselle Sabaku, vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose ? ,lui fit-il remarquer.

-Euh non je ne pense pas, certifia-t-elle.

-Vraiment, et d'embrasser votre fiancé, la contredit-elle.

-Monsieur mon fiancé, je croyais que les véritables gentlemen faisaient le premier pas, rit-elle.

-C'est dommage mais moi je suis un shinobi , rit-il amusé de leur petit jeu.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, cela lui avait manqué, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à ranger sa fierté de temps en temps. Être aimé n'avait rien de désagréable. Il se détacha, et siffla un petit oiseau en argile qui vola jusqu' à eux. Temari n'en revint pas, entre ses pattes il tenait un magnifique pendentif en forme d'oiseau posé sur un tournesol le tout en argent. Elle embrassa à nouveau son fiancé qu'elle n'était pas prête de quitter.


End file.
